


Somewhat Unique

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus and Remus play a dangerous game.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Somewhat Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Severus and Remus play a dangerous game.

Title: Somewhat Unique  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #193: The Hogwarts Express  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus and Remus play a dangerous game.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Somewhat Unique

~

“I’ve never had sexual relations in the Great Hall,” Minerva declared, then, negating her statement, she sipped some mead.

Avoiding Remus’ gaze, Severus drank, disturbed that in addition to himself and Remus, Flitwick and Pince also drank. Contemplating those visuals, he shuddered.

Filch was next. “Never did it in the Headmaster’s office,” he muttered, drinking.

Severus sighed as everyone drank. Perhaps this game hadn’t been the best choice for the staff party.

During his turn, Severus said, “Never on the Hogwarts Express.”

He and Remus were the only two to consume. He smirked. Good to know they were somewhat unique.

~


End file.
